


How to Fall in Love with an Idiot

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: The Karasuno Institute [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio have been enemies from day one at the Shadowhunter Academy. Tobio comes from an old Shadowhunter family and is considered a prodigy, while Shouyou is a mundane with poor academic prowess who is aiming to be a Shadowhunter. They hate each other’s guts, but what will they do when they are assigned to the same Institute and forced to work together? As they unravel the dark secrets of the Karasuno Institute, they'll find themselves growing closer. People say the road to love is rocky, but for Shouyou and Tobio, it'll be way more tumultuous than that. I mean, it'sthem,what did you expect?Book I of my 'The Karasuno Institute' series.





	How to Fall in Love with an Idiot

Kirisaki Shouyou sighed and banged his head on the wooden desk he was currently attempting to read a book at.

“Tadashi, I’m so nervous! I can hardly breathe!” he exclaimed to the dark-haired boy sitting beside him. “And Kenma, you could do something other than sit so calmly, you know. You’re just adding to my nervousness,” he added to the boy sitting silently on the bed.

Ashita Tadashi, a freckled, good-natured boy who was soon to be parabatai with Shouyou, and Kozume Kenma, a quiet, colourless kid, had become fast friends of his since they were all mundane, thought the same way, and were in the same stream. Tadashi had been in an encounter with a Raum demon and survived. The discovery that he had the Sight led to him being scouted for the Academy. Shouyou’s parents had been mundanes who were killed by some demons – his sister and he had survived by some strange twist of fate – and he had been recruited to the Academy for the same reasons as Tadashi. Natsu, his sister, had been allowed to stay in contact with him even after he would become a Shadowhunter, seeing as she had the Sight too and would join the Academy when she was old enough. Kenma had always known about the Shadowhunter world – in fact, his great-grandfather was a defected Nephilim – and had chosen to join the Academy because he wanted to find his childhood best friend, an already-graduated Shadowhunter named Kuroo Tetsurou.

Tadashi smiled at him.

“I know. I'm nervous too. I can’t believe we’re going to drink from the Mortal Cup! What if I die?!” he exclaimed. “Luckily I don’t have a family to leave behind.” Tadashi’s mother had died in childbirth and his father had been run over by a truck soon after. He’d been the only child, and had been alone since day one.

“I'm kind of lucky with that one,” Shouyou shrugged. “My parents are dead, and I somehow managed to get them to let Natsu be a Shadowhunter once she comes of age to enter the Academy.”

“Tadashi, Shouyou, calm down. If anyone’s going to die, it’s going to be me. I'm absolutely useless – you guys are worlds better than I am. I'm not worried because I know I will be able to survive. And if _I_ can, then you will too. You guys know that my worst fear right now is that that idiot Irion Lev will annoy me into agreeing to be his parabatai, right?” This elicited a laugh from Shouyou and Tadashi.

“Come on, Lev isn’t _that_ bad!” Shouyou grinned. “He’s actually kind of fun!”

“Yes, he is that bad! He’s so annoying!” argued Kenma. “Why doesn’t he go be parabatai with that guy, Yaku Morisuke?”

“Because he likes Yaku,” laughed Tadashi. “Haven’t you seen the way he hangs around him? They’re definitely going to get married.”

“If Lev even survives,” murmured Shouyou quietly. “I mean, Yaku is an elite, one of the few who, you know, is actually likeable. But Lev – he needs to survive the drink, and so do we,”

“Look, how about we take a quick breather, and then get back to this topic a bit later? Going out in the fresh air should help your nerves a little,” Kenma suggested.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Shouyou, leaping to his feet at once. “Let’s go, let’s go! Come on!”

Tadashi smiled at Shouyou’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, I'm coming. Maybe tone it down a little, okay, Shouyou? We wouldn’t want the elites to bother us!”

Tadashi hated the elites for the same reason as Shouyou did; one of them really, _really_ pissed him off (Kenma couldn’t care less, being one of those naturally indifferent people). Tsukishima Kei, Tadashi’s sworn enemy, was an arrogant prick with an over-inflated head who thought he was all that and more. He was a major-league ass, second only to his best friend and to-be parabatai, Kageyama Tobio.

Shouyou’s lip curled at the thought of the dark-haired elite. Kageyama wasn’t arrogant or big-headed. He didn’t think much of himself at all, in fact, though he was considered a genius and a prodigy by most of the population of the Academy, teachers included. No, Shouyou hated him because Kageyama was an overbearing perfectionist, bad-tempered and not willing to work to the strengths of others. He was in no way a team player, believing he could do everything himself. He expected the best from everybody, and would blow his top if they could not match his own skills (that was what had led to many people calling him ‘Dictator King’) – which, honestly, was an unrealistic expectation.

Shouyou had never heard of, seen, or believed rumours about anybody who could take down _eight_ Vetis demons and a Behemoth _without looking_. That had been until he had seen Kageyama in action. A field trip to see the natural habitats of Vetis demons in Idris had gone horrifically wrong when one elite student, a clumsy but good-hearted boy named Koganegawa Kanji, had accidentally opened the Pyxis that Professor Xi always had in his bag while searching for the teacher’s phone. The Behemoth had come slowly out, and most students, elites included, had jumped back with a scream. Kenma, for once looking something other than absolutely apathetic, had yelled out that these particular demons were under a spell, and as such had gained powers of hypnotism. If you looked any of them in the eyes, you would die on the spot. Professor Xi, being the coward he was, had run away, and the students had hung back, eyes shut tight and stomachs churning, debating internally whether they should run and face certain death, or stay and face certain death.

Except for one.

Kageyama, closing his eyes, had drawn his longsword – a family inheritance, apparently; he was extremely proficient with it was all Shouyou knew – and stood as still as a statue. The Behemoth had slithered around to his back and was just about to strike. He whipped around a split second before Tsukishima was about to call out a warning, and sliced through the demon, leaving a pile of stinky remains.

Eyes still shut, he had made quick work of the eight Vetis without so much as a single scratch, and then proceeded to give the terrified Koganegawa a thorough dressing-down. He had still been yelling when Professor Xi came back, almost four hours after Kageyama had finished with the demons.

Shouyou shook himself out of his thoughts and skipped out happily, Yamaguchi and Kenma following.

It was a beautiful day and they were going to graduate, so why ruin his mood with thoughts of idiots like people from the elite stream?

* * *

Shouyou stepped up onto the dais. His stomach churned in nervousness and fear.

_Will I be able to do this? Will I survive the drink from the Mortal Cup?_

“Do you, Kirisaki Shouyou,” began the dean, a kind woman named Azumane Airi, “agree to take on the responsibilities of a Shadowhunter? To leave behind your life as a mundane and all that comes with it? To devote your mind, body and soul completely to the Shadowhunters?”

Shouyou swallowed. “I… I do.”

“Then… drink.” She held out an ornate goblet to him.

Shouyou didn’t stop to think. He lifted and took a deep gulp.

A new energy coursed suddenly through his veins. He felt stronger, more powerful, more confident, _better._ No agony seized him, no blinding pain burned him.

“Congratulations,” the dean said with a sunny, genuine smile. “You’re a Shadowhunter now. You’ve got two weeks to pick a name.”

Shouyou smiled triumphantly and walked down the platform and behind the line of students who had already survived the Cup.

He watched happily as student after student survived the drink. All of them passed, and Shouyou breathed a sigh of relief. No one had died.

Now all he had to do was pick a name. Couldn’t be that hard, right?

* * *

Apparently, it could.

Tadashi had picked Yamaguchi, saying he liked how it sounded. There were more personal reasons, though – his mother’s maiden name, he had learned recently, had been Yamaguchi. Kenma had gone with Kozume, his own name, since they were a retired Shadowhunter family anyway, and it was a name his grandfather had told him fit him.

Apparently even the hyperactive, indecisive Irion Lev had picked one – Haiba. Weirdly, it suited him.

Only Shouyou couldn’t seem to decide.

Should he go with Katagiri? Or maybe Ryuuga? Too many names, and none of them sounded right!

“Let’s see… how about Hana-”

“Not happening.” Shouyou cut Kenma through. “Nope, no way, no. I’m sick of names!”

Tadashi returned then, carrying another armful of books filled with random surnames. He cracked one open, and Shouyou saw his friend’s face light up.

“How about Hinata?” exclaimed Tadashi. “It literally means ‘sun’. And listen… Shouyou Hinata. That sounds really nice, right?”

Shouyou considered it.

_Shouyou… Hinata._

Well, it had a nice ring to it. And he thought it sounded pretty cool. Plus, sun. What wasn’t to like? And since he was now an established Shadowhunter, Natsu would change her name to Hinata, and then they could be together as a family when _she_ graduated!

“That’s perfect!” Shouyou beamed. “I love it!”

“Congratulations,” Kenma said dully.

Tadashi elbowed him and said jokingly, “Come on, Kenma, you could at least be a little happier, yeah!”  

“No,” Kenma said flatly, turning back to his smartphone. He was playing some sort of game on it.

The rest of the evening was spent annoying Kenma, eating, playing a few games, annoying Kenma, going for a run, annoying Kenma and annoying Kenma.

When Shouyou looked back on it, there were a lot of annoying Kenmas on that list, weren’t there?

* * *

The last week in the Shadowhunter Academy passed like a flash. It was a bright day indeed when Tadashi finally decided he was ready to perform the parabatai ceremony with Shouyou. They’d had Azumane Asahi, the dean’s son and an older Shadowhunter whom Tadashi had befriended, and Aone Takanobu, one of Hinata’s many new Shadowhunter friends he’d made at the Academy, as their witnesses, and the ceremony had gone without a hitch. The boys had walked proudly out of the room, heads held high and arm in arm with each other. 

Now, two days later, Shouyou waited nervously with Tadashi in the line to be assigned his Institute. He could feel his  _parabatai's_ queasiness over the bond, and fervently hoped they got a good one - of course he'd be with Tadashi, they were  _parabatai_ after all, and surely wouldn't be separated!

"Institute of Nekoma!" called out Dean Azumane. "Haiba Lev, Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma!"

Shouyou, already having known with a strange certainty that Kenma wouldn't be in the same Institute as him and Tadashi, smiled sadly and hugged his friend tightly. Kenma, surprisingly, hugged back with the same intensity, and Tadashi joined in too. 

"I'll text you," Kenma whispered softly, and then he was off, walking quietly next to Lev and Yaku.

"Institute of Date Tech - Koganegawa Kanji, Aone Takanobu, Futakuchi Kenji!"

Shouyou waved bye to Aone, who waved stoically back.

"Institute of Karasuno!" called Dean Azumane.

Shouyou's ears perked up. This was the Institute he so desperately wanted to get in. He'd heard one of the best Shadowhunters, Lin Sato - also known as the Small Giant - had worked there.

"Hinata Shouyou, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei-"

Tadashi winced in disgust. Shouyou patted his back comfortingly.

"and Kageyama Tobio." completed Dean Azumane.

Shouyou's jaw dropped.

_What? No. Please, no. It can't be._

_Not Kageyama!_

He chanced a look at the blue-eyed boy - who, unfortunately, was standing only a few feet away from him - and saw an expression of disappointment on his face.

Shouyou grew angry.

And the next thing he knew, he had punched Kageyama in the face.


End file.
